


You Don't Know Me

by inlovewiththesunset (deeperinmyhead)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: ACAU, Assassin!Carmilla, Assassin's Creed AU, F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeperinmyhead/pseuds/inlovewiththesunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla just got her first mission and as far as her luck goes, not everything runs smoothly.</p><p>Warning: Slight mention of violence (assassin work and all).</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Know Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, since I have been wanting to write a ficlet about [one of Carmilla’s tumblr posts](http://heycarmilla.tumblr.com/post/122133674342/do-you-ever-wish-you-had-a-second-chance-to-meet) and then I saw this photo of Carmilla with a hoodie plus someone's comment about Assassin's Creed, this AC!AU one-shot idea came across my mind, here's a very short one-shot.  
> I got a little impulsive and just did it. "Just do it.. Shut Up And Do It," Natasha's words was echoing in my head.  
> So yeah! Who knew I could actually write a one-shot?  
> Enjoy!

The sound of a multiple pair of boots running up the stairs is getting closer and closer. Carmilla flicks her wrist to retract the hidden blade after slitting the man's throat. The footsteps are getting louder as the guards approach the hallway of the mansion. It’s past midnight in Austria and the streets have been quiet. One of the mission objectives is to avoid being caught and seen by anyone so she has to find a way to avoid contact with the approaching guards. The room is dark and the only source of light for Carmilla is the moon. She will have to sneak out through the window, the same way how she got in. As she climbs her way out the window she can see the guards patrolling the garden down below. She grabs the edges of the wall and rests her back against the flat surface, doing her best to balance and move as discretely as possible. She can’t let the guards see her.  
  
There are loud and hasty knocks on the man’s door now and anytime soon the guards will find the dead body. Carmilla looks around and notices an open window one room away from her current position. She takes a deep breath.  
  
_No. This isn’t going to be my first and last mission._  
  
While in the process of sneaking sideways to the right, she almost falls on her way to the open window when she steps on a weak cement block.  
  
_Shit_  
  
She immediately grabs the edge of the window, a small sweat starts to drop down the side of her face. After taking a short pause, she peeks inside and checks if someone’s there. It looks like the bed is empty and the room is quiet. Without having any good options at the moment, she risks it and sneaks inside. She inspects the room carefully and notices a faint light coming from a corner of the room, probably the washroom. Keeping her steps as light as possible, she leans against the wall as she side-steps towards the source of the light. She stops at the side of the door once she hears a soft humming coming from inside.  
  
_Great. Just Great. Exactly what I need._ Her jaw tightens, she's starting to get annoyed at how lucky she is tonight.  _Calm down, Karnstein. This is not the right time to let your temper get to you._  She has been known to have the shortest temper of all the assassins and she has been trying to work on that. It almost costed her the chance to join the brotherhood.  
  
Carmilla lets out a soft breath and bends her wrist to reveal her hidden blade. She remains standing beside the door, hoping that the person inside the washroom stays where they are until the guards move out of the garden area. The humming stops and she hears a pair of light footsteps coming closer.  
  
_Fuck. She’s coming out._  
  
A woman in a bathrobe comes out of the door. In the bright moonlight, Carmilla can see the wavy light brown shade of hair, beautiful brown eyes that could make you say yes about anything, and a face so gorgeous and soft. But yet the woman’s presence is strong. There's something about the stranger in front of her. Carmilla’s back was against the moonlight so the only part of her face that’s somewhat visible to the woman is her dark brown eyes. Their eyes meet as if time stopped for a few seconds before the soft expression in the woman’s eyes turns into fear and panic. Right before the shorter woman can open her mouth, Carmilla grabs her, pulling the woman in and then pushing her against the wall, Carmilla’s hand covering her mouth. Carmilla doesn’t hesitate to point the edge of her hidden blade to the pulse point of the woman’s neck.  
  
She leans close to whisper against the woman's ear, “Shhh. Make a sound and I will have to cut your beautiful throat, sweetheart,” feeling the woman tense and freeze against her, “I’d really hate to do that,” she adds before pulling her face away to look at the woman's eyes. She means it. If Carmilla can avoid taking innocent lives, she would, especially women and children. Before she started being an assassin, she vowed to herself that she will never take a woman’s or a child’s life. But she’s not going to let this woman know about that and with hope, the young woman would take the bluff.  
  
Suddenly there’s a knock on the door, “Laura, darling, are you awake?”  
  
Carmilla pulls her hand away from Laura’s mouth, “speak, let him know everything is okay.” The brown-haired woman looks her directly in the eyes and smiles softly. Carmilla raises an eyebrow and keeps the blade in place.  
  
“Yes, Papa, I’m peachy,” the shorter woman glares at Carmilla, “is something wrong?”  
  
_Ah, The Count’s beloved daughter._  
  
“No no. Nothing’s wrong. I’m just checking on you. Keep the door and windows locked. I’ll be in the lounge if you need anything,” soon after that, the man walks away from the door in great haste.  
  
Carmilla lets out a soft sigh of relief and that doesn’t get unnoticed by Laura, “you’re not going to kill me,” the woman says in confidence. The woman isn't scared anymore and Carmilla can see Laura's eyes shine with tenderness. Unexpectedly, Laura rests a hand against hers, the hand that's holding the hidden blade against the woman's throat. "I see it in your eyes..." the softness of Laura's voice lingers. The woman's other hand rests on her face, touching her tenderly as if she is a fragile piece of glass. Carmilla instinctively adds pressure against the woman's throat, causing a small cut and bleeding. Laura swallows, but she doesn't take her hands away from where they are nor does she look away from Carmilla.  
  
It’s the raven-haired woman’s turn to tense up. Her heart skips a beat and then it starts beating faster. _No, you don't._  She swallows a sudden lump on her throat before responding coldly, “you don’t know me. You don’t know anything about this world… and you have no idea what your father truly is, naive provincial girl.”  
  
That took Laura by surprise, confusion and hurt reflect on the woman’s eyes. Carmilla doesn’t regret what she said though, because, it’s the truth. While Laura is distracted by what she just said, Carmilla seizes that chance to swiftly run and jump out of the window. Luckily, the guards are not there anymore so she maneuvers her way down through the mansion’s wall. Carmilla reaches the brick wall of the property and climbs up. Before leaping off to the other side, she looks back up at the window, to where she met the first stranger that could read her like an open book. And not only did Laura read her, the woman touched her beyond flesh and skin.  
  
After shaking her head from the most dangerous thoughts an assassin could have, a figure emerges walking towards the window. She sees Laura looking out from the window, moving one's head as if searching for something or somebody.  _Searching for me._  
  
Carmilla looks away before she changes her mind and runs back to tell the woman that she's right. That she's different. That she has a reason  behind all this madness and violence.  
  
_“Do you ever wish you had a second chance to meet someone for the first time?”_  
  
All of a sudden, her chest feels heavy, she looks up at the sky and sees a shooting star, “maybe someday…”  
  
Carmilla fixes her hood to hide her face better. With a cat-like reflex, she jumps off and runs away as she hears the guards hustle towards back to the mansion.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and constructive criticism are always welcome.
> 
> P.S  
> Has anyone written an AC!Carmilla AU multi-chapter yet? Please point me to the light because I'd love to read some more AC!Carmilla AU.


End file.
